


The sacrifices that were made

by Ermuh



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Context for my fic, Fate, For The sacrifices we make, Gods, History, Humans, Made up religons, Mates, Multi, Religion, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, creation story, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermuh/pseuds/Ermuh
Summary: "This was not what the world had planned: something had to be done. To make sure that the new life did not disrupt a watcher came, an eye that would forever gaze upon the world and its inhabitants. The moon is what the watcher calls itself. It knows there isn’t any way to keep track of every life on earth at once, so it creates personal sentient life - creatures it calls wolves. These wolves lived in packs and moved around, observing to make sure everything is as it should be."For my fic "The sacrifices we make" :)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 12





	The sacrifices that were made

**Author's Note:**

> This is the creation story/history of the werewolves in my fic "The sacrifices we make". I'll be updating this between chapters for context and an explanation to the packs and werewolf culture :)  
I think it's really fun to write and I hope it's interesting for you who read TSWM <3  
I might write the human/Jimin's religion and creation story later, or alternative versions other werewolves believe :)
> 
> Ps: This is what Jimin is reading in the latest chapter of TSWM

Once the world was created. The sky and stars filled the sky and green blossomed on barren ground. Flowers grew and grass developed, until eventually a different form of life started to appear in the world.

This life was more intelligent, able to think for itself and make decisions. Unlike the nature of the world that stayed where it grew, this life moved around from place to place, settling down wherever it thought most comfortable. It disrupted the order the world was created in, and continued developing more. 

Some life sought to the sea and settled in water, loving to swim and stay under a protective surface from the rest of the world. Other life stayed on the ground but grew into different species, adapting to the diversity of the earth. Small and big, the land creatures spread until no place on earth was empty of conscious life. 

This was not what the world had planned: something had to be done. To make sure that the new life did not disrupt a watcher came, an eye that would forever gaze upon the world and its inhabitants. The moon is what the watcher calls itself. It knows there isn’t any way to keep track of every life on earth at once, so it creates personal sentient life - creatures it calls wolves. These wolves lived in packs and moved around, observing to make sure everything is as it should be.

Everything was peaceful and the Moon felt safe - it decided to rest. With this comes the shift of night and day, the moon resting during the lightest part of the world. Deciding to rest during day is because the wolves would have it easier to spot disturbance and tell the Moon when it awoke during night.

All was well until one life form stepped out of the Moon and wolves’ control - deciding to form sentience on another level. The life was greedy and narcissistic, comparing it’s intelligence to the Moon and seeing itself as greater than all other animals. In rage the Moon sealed off the bond to this new life - humans - completely. The humans may feel independent, but they cursed themselves to never be able to feel a connection to the world itself in the bond to its watcher. 

Humans disrupted peace and went on a different path than fate decided and for that they were punished - for they would experience fights and war, epidemics and starvation, more often and greater than natural life ever will. The humans never understood the reason of their punishment and lived on in negativity, grumbling complaints in obliviousness. 

This is until one day, a woman and man broke off from the rest of humanity. They met in a great forest - both unsure how they ended up amongst the trees but both happy they did. These humans fell in love in the same way as wolves do, forming a bond unknown to the rest of their kind. The Moon understood the difference and watched in curiosity as its creatures approached the two humans. Instead of feeling fear and turning aggressive the humans greeted the wolves and befriended them, honouring them and admitting their existence lesser than the wolves.

As reward for this behaviour the two humans were gifted a personal wolf soul - now truly living as one with the creatures. The wolves ruled their thoughts as much as their human side did, and the humans found out they could transform into the original form of their wolf souls. These were the first two werewolves and they both felt their bond to the Moon, worshipping and honouring it as thanks for the precious ability they were gifted. 

The couple had children and found that they, too, had souls that were mixed with a wolf’s. This is the start of the werewolf race, and everything that came after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm not sure if anyone will like this but I think it's fun to go a bit deeper in Jungkook and the other werewolves minds ^^  
I'm also having fun trying a very different way of storytelling and developing the Moon centred religion.


End file.
